


Inspirations toward a Superior Wank

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 May 2006 in response to Shog's prompt of <i>Harry/golden snitch: shaft, surprise, embarrassment</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inspirations toward a Superior Wank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written on 8 May 2006 in response to Shog's prompt of _Harry/golden snitch: shaft, surprise, embarrassment_.

Harry had studied hard at Charms, ever since that one daydream after Quidditch practice, and, to his surprise, he had managed it. He lay back in embarrassment at what he meant to do, his shaft quivering in anticipation. The Golden Snitch's wings were soft now, fluttering over the head of his cock, teasing his weeping length, drawing his pleasure in pulses up and out of his balls.

_God, it's so good_!

He'd never been this preoccupied with wanking before, but, ever since he'd seen Hermione's fingers around Ron's . . . . 

_Why'd they never think to keep girls out of the boy's dormitories_?


End file.
